Chronicles
by Da Dub
Summary: Robotnik has been defeated and the planet is finally free, so what comes next? I hate summaries.


_Legal Stuff: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any affiliated characters. I just write about them in my spare time because real life is boring. _

_So, this'll be my first submission to Hurray for me! _

_As far as continuity goes, iono'. Personality is Fleetway, and everything else is the way it is because I felt like making it that way; though it is some time after the fall of Robotnik/Eggman. Also,yes, Zach is an OC; however, he's only there as a plot device, so no worries ._

_Without further delay, I present the first mini-story in a series of epic tales. Enjoy! _

* * *

_Splish__ Flop. __Splish__ Flop. __Splish__. Flop. __Splish__ Flop__Splish__. Flop_

The sound, echoed by an enclosed, metallic workshop, frustrated a familiar, orange fox which had long ago begun to regret opening his doors to the easily un-amused hedgehog making it; and though normally possessing more-than-enough patience to entertain two Sonics, Tails' reserves were running dry after two weeks watching the same, sorry sight.

_Splish__ Flop. __Splish__ Flop. __Splish__ Flop. __Splish__ Flop.__Splish__ Flop_

Meanwhile, as he played an aimless game of catch with himself using the water balloon he had been carrying all day— tossing it from one side of the hangar to the other, racing to catch it, and then tossing it again— the hyperactive Bomber was completely unaware of the anguish he inflicted. He had tried several times to coax Tails away from his duties, but to no avail; the fox proved more stubborn than a coke stain in his blue fur.

_Splish__ Flop. __Splish__ Flop. __Splish__ Flop. __Splish__ Flop.__Splish__ Flop__…_

"Sonic!"

The sudden, annoyed outburst stopped the spiny speedster in mid-swing. With his arm outstretched, ready to chuck his delicate plaything back toward the sunlight, Sonic smirked and obliged his young sidekick's call:

"Yo. Ya finally ready to race, Pixel-Brain?" He paused, straightening his posture and flashing Tails a mocking grin. "Or are ya still afraid to 'cause you know you'll lose, _Miles_?"

"No," the two-tailed mechanic ignored the obvious insult as best he could, but the upward inflection of his denial betrayed its difficulty, "I just thought you should know that…that…" Though he searched his head for an excuse, justification for his angry outburst fell between the _truth_ and a hard place. Unlike Sonic, he did not favor blunt tell-offs, especially to those he considered friends; but it was inevitable.

"Well, the truth is, I've been meaning to tell you that—"

"—That your liberator is here!"

As though some incredibly benevolent fanfiction writer were watching over him, Tails' arse was saved by the beckoning of a visitor to his humble workshop. Sonic, too, seemed flushed with relief; not because he feared an awkward confrontation, but because the presence of another life form upped his chances of having fun.

"That's what you were going to say, right? I was beginning to wonder why I'd seen neither spine nor fur of you dashing about the city, Sonic; not that there's much to do there since _his _fall."

Sporting a light, white jean jacket, baggy blue jeans with their cuffs rolled up to the ankles, and string-strapped sandals to protect the delicate paws of his feet, a lazy-looking, brown lynx sauntered into view; only momentarily regarding the open hangar doors, as though half expecting them to close suddenly on his nose. Sonic's quick shift in facial expressions— from intrigued to uninterested in under a thousand nanoseconds—suggested that his fears may not have been too far removed from the plausible.

"Oh, hey…" The hedgehog offered his unenthusiastic greeting, having suddenly become more interested in the surface tension of his water balloon.

"Heya, Zach!" Tails, on the other hand, had not a reason to stop counting his blessings for the new arrival, and quickly departed from his project to greet the spotted feline with a smile and a wave. "I haven't seen you since you interviewed me in that expose' on Robotnik. How's your job at the Mobius Monthly?"

"Meh," Zach responded in turn to their developing small talk, "it's something to do when I need cash, but it's getting kind of dull over there."

"You say that like it was ever interesting," Sonic interrupted, though still not bothering to look away from his impatient prodding.

"Sooonic!" the fox whined, again embarrassed by his friend's rudeness, as though he were to expect any different from the quick-witted speedster.

"No, he's right. It's always been my dream to be a writer, but I never imagined that I would be stuck behind a desk, dangling from the leash of that nutty editor," he rolled his eyes in a visual scoff while referring to his ground squirrel boss, "but that's exactly the reason I've come here. I want to write a book of my own, and I want it to feature Mobius' number one hero: The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog."

That got Sonic's attention, or rather the attention of his ego, causing him spin his gaze back to the relaxed lynx and scrutinize his expressions for sarcasm. When he finally concluded that the journalist was not lying, the hedgehog turned to his fuzzy sidekick for confirmation of surprise, but found that Tails was staring back at him, hoping to find the same.

"So, what do you say?"

"Well, it's an honor…" Tails began, still grappling with the thought of being immortalized in novel form, even if it was only as a supporting character.

"But no dice," Sonic cut in, removing his interests back to the floppy balloon, "'cause it's boring enough around here. I don't wanna waste my time telling you stories of stuff I've already done."

Zach smiled— having already anticipated such an answer from the 'too cool to sit still' Sonic— and had his rebuttal ready in a Sonic-second. "That's fine; I didn't want you to tell me any stories. These may be 'The Adventures of Sonic', but that's only because having your name on the cover will sell more copies. What I really want are the adventures of those closest to Sonic the Hedgehog; the adventures of your friends."

"What?!" Sonic and Tails cried in unison; apparently, he'd struck a chord.

"That's…that's…"

"Awesome!" Tails threw his hands in the air, ignoring the clear sound of a shattered ego coming from Sonic's direction. It was a notably livid reaction, even moreso than when Zach had initially announced his plans. "I've always wondered what it's like being famous. Isn't this great, Sonic?"

Though he had so recently rejected the offer, not being the star afflicted the Blue Bomber's expression like a gaping wound. Jaw slacked and eyes in a daze, the hedgehog seemed to miss Tails' question completely. "About my…friends?" Like the rusted gears of an aged clock, Sonic's mind cranked at the turned-over proposal until his bells went off:

"Uh, yeah. Sounds great, and it saves me the trouble of having to remember everything that's happened." His face now betrayed a mix of relief and doubt, though his "ok" was all the lynx needed to get started. Any internal struggles would have to be solved on the hedgehog's own time.

"Great! Then let's get started, Tails." Zach confidently pushed past Sonic and rested his arm around the shoulders of the smiling fox. "The first tale starts here: the tale of Sonic's closest companion, and expert pilot, Miles 'Tales' Prower!"

* * *

_As the lynx said: next story belongs to Tails. See ya then:) _


End file.
